Phones and Time Travel
by Impossible Oswin
Summary: Rose and the Doctor get a strange call. Rory is stuck in an ood. These things are not unrelated. Crack.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. But you probably already knew that.**

**What I most want to know is, when someone calls the Doctor, how does the telephone know what time period to call him at? Set during Pond Life.**

BRIIING BRIIING. BRIIIING BRIIING. BRIIIING BRIIII-

"Hello?" The Doctor grinned at Rose and silently pointed emphatically at the T.A.R.D.I.S telephone. He pushed held it to his chest for a moment, muffling the voice-piece.

"It's a call!" He whispered, ecstatic. "Love a call! You never know who it's going to be from. Good fun, calls are." Placing the phone back on his ear, the Time lord frowned.

"Sorry, who?" He glanced at Rose as she grinned at him and raised an eyebrow. The Doctor certainly could be a laugh. Her Doctor.

"No, no, yes, this is the Doctor." He removed his brainy-specs and placed them in his jacket pocket; he was much too confused at the moment to feel brainy.

"Doctor who? What do you mean, Doctor who? Who is this?"

The blonde companion sat on a chair at the edge of the room. She stood up and walked towards the Doctor. Leaning against the T.A.R.D.I.S console with an amused grin, her tongue poked out between her teeth as Rose watched the encounter between her friend and the mysterious person at the end of the line.

"I'm sorry. I think you've got the wrong number." The Doctor hung up quickly, shrugging at Rose. Then he smiled at her endearingly and set the T.A.R.D.I.S in gear to travel. "Why don't we take another trip to Space Florida, eh?"

-

Meanwhile, several lightyears away.

Amy bent over, laughing hysterically. She picked up the phone and held down the first digit, speedialing the Doctor.

"Hello?" A strange voice answered.

Ceasing her laughter for just a moment, Amy frowned slightly. Who else could be traveling with the Doctor? Had he replaced them already? Then she shook her head. Only the Doctor answered the T.A.R.D.I.S telephone. The difference must've been her imagination.

"Yeah, Doctor, this is Amy," she cradled the phone between her shoulder and ear as she tried to help her poor husband. "Rory got his arm entangled in your Ood's... Stringy... Things again, we're gonna need you to come h-"

She stopped as she was interrupted by the voice at the other end of the line.

"Sorry, who?"

That definitely was not the Doctor.

Amy took the phone back into her hand, turning away. So the Doctor WAS traveling with someone else. And he was allowed to use the T.A.R.D.I.S phone. Hmm.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you... Could you put the Doctor on? I just need to speak to him about a little... Dilemma." The redhead bit back laughter as Rory rolled his eyes at her, his left arm hanging in the air from an incredibly distressed ood.

There was a slight silence on the other end. Then the man spoke. "No, no, yes, this is the Doctor."

"No, it's not."

Silence.

"Well, not the Doctor I'm talking about. You know, wears bow ties, moves like a drunk giraffe, gets excited over the littlest things? Doctor... Who, exactly? You're not him."

The man's voice was incredulous. "Doctor who? What do you mean, Doctor who? Who is this?"

"This is Amy Pond. Is the Doctor there or not? Because this is sort of urgent, and, well, considering my husband is STUCK in an ood, I'd very much like to -" she was cut off once more.

"-I'm sorry. I think you've got the wrong number."

There was a click at the other end of the line.

"Well, that's just fantastic," Rory frowned.

Suddenly, there was a ring at the door. Amy jogged to the foyer.

"You know we're really quite busy right now, I thought I said no solici- Oh. Doctor. Hi."

Eleven grinned up at Amy and stepped into the door. "How's it coming along, Pond? Life in a new house, with Ro -" he frowned when he noticed Rory.

"Now, Rory, you really shouldn't be playing with those, it can be very upsetting to oodkind."

Mr. Pond simply shook his head at the Doctor.

"Sorry to pop in like this unexpectedly, but... The time circuit in the T.A.R.D.I.S telephone is broken, I've been getting calls from people I haven't met and those that I don't want to meet again all day. Can I borrow a drill?"

**Well, that's that. I wonder how Rory managed to get stuck in an ood... again. If you liked it, review and favorite! If you hated it, review and tell me why! And if you review, it maybe probably increases the chances of the Doctor landing in your yard.**


End file.
